User talk:Inazuma girl
hoi hello hello well Kerri (inazumagirl) i live in England, London, UK more specificly Harrow Weald what about you?MajinPegasus15 01:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) by the way do you have a facebook or msn?MajinPegasus15 01:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ah thats to bad well if you do decide to make one my email is zaki11@hotmail.co.uk and on facebook search for Zaki Mohamed it will come up with a inazuma eleven go logo as my picture safe.MajinPegasus15 13:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) well Kerri for Inazuma Eleven its Fideo Aldena as for Go its Matsukaze Tenma for now, hey whats yours?MajinPegasus15 20:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Really you like Matsukaze Tenma too thats great are you gonna watch Inazuma Eleven Go episode 39 to see Majin Pegasus Arc and are you gonna watch the Inazuma Eleven Go movie to see Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta play in their young form talk to you later safe.MajinPegasus15 21:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) well to answer both ur questions 1. first sorry but i have no idea on where to find it but there is this website in portuguese but ur internet browser should translate it here http://pokenewsonline.blogspot.com/. 2. well i was born in Britian but my family are from Africa and India but i can only speak british english what about you wheres your family from?? well Kerri sadly i haven't been to scotland but my family and i were thinking about going this year duing the end of term holiday what do you think?? Also yes i have seen Inazuma Eleven The Movie and i have it English subbed if you want it then tell me?? well I will tell my family about Glasgow and see what they say, if its a yes then by July I will be in Glasgow enjoying my summer holiday lets hope the weather not like England's. Hey maybe when I go me and you should hook up so maybe you can show me around Glasgow is it near Ayr or far cause I have no idea talk to you later safe. MajinPegasus15 09:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Well that sounds great i wil ask my parents then me and you could hook up soon. Talk to you later.MajinPegasus15 17:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kerri(Inazuma girl) why not???MajinPegasus15 18:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ok Kerri thats understandable.MajinPegasus15 19:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry Kerri I have been really busy with family issues lately.MajinPegasus15 14:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) yes we can talk to you later.MajinPegasus15 14:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) u can join if u provide some samples of your work. User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 20:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I can come today Hi Kerri I am able to come today please come online RebornElectrophoenix (talk) 16:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC)User:RebornElectrophoenix Hi/Bye Hey, I see you had to leave, it's ok. Hope to rp with you again sometime. Piglet98 (talk) 00:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) may i see ur real life picture ? I might not be here today for much longer Hey kerri you might need to come online soon because I won't be on for much longer today. Hey I'm back now just to tell you. RebornElectrophoenix (talk) 15:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year~! Thanks~! Same to you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:49, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry I'm so sorry, my internet is playing up. I'm so sorry I left the chat. I'm really sorry. Piglet98 (talk) 22:27, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I can't get back on Chat either but i'll keep trying. Maybe a different chat might work. Piglet98 (talk) 22:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Inazuma girl, I'm really sorry for leaving Chat. My internet is playing up again. I'm sorry, I hope I'll see you in chat again soon. Piglet98 (talk) 03:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) :) :) Hey Kerri jsut wanted to wish yo ua happy birthday. RebornElectrophoenix (talk) 15:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Have a nice happy birthday day! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Good news Hey ill be coming on at 8 o clock or so. I hope you are on then RebornElectrophoenix (talk) 17:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC)